


Un instant

by AngelicaR2



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Once Upon a Time (TV), Tales From the Kingdoms Series - Sarah Pinborough
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Microfic, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, crackfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Conte des royaumes] : Micro-fic Belle/Petra.





	Un instant

1\. Angst : _Oh, qu'elle est belle_ est la première pensée de Petra. Voyant quelles ténèbres environnent la jeune femme, elle s'éloigne.

 

2\. AU :

Ce n'était pas Toby, au final, son Véritable Amour. Quand Petra l'éveille d'un baiser, Belle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

 

3\. Crack!Fic :

Ca y est, elle est sur le point de découvrir le plus grand secret de la princesse, elle…

Ah… la princesse est en train de filer de la paille.

Ok… Pourquoi pas…

 

4\. Crossover : [Once Upon a Time. Évocation légère du Rumbelle, indirectement]

Dans ce monde-là, les rôles sont inversés. Petra sourit douloureusement, voudrait presque prendre la place de Belle et devenir la Bête.

 

5\. First Time :

Petra commence à parler. Pour la première fois, Belle se détourne du prince, presque comme si il n'avait jamais existé.

 

6\. Fluff :

La véritable beauté de Belle, constate Petra, c'est sa bonté.

Celle de Petra, pour Belle, c'est son courage et sa force.

 

7\. Humour :

Le prince annonce qu'ils vont se marier, puis il éclate de rire, tout comme Belle et Petra, qui se regardent.

Et puis quoi encore ?

 

8\. Hurt/Comfort :

« Et si je t'attaquais ? Demande Belle, inquiète.

\- Tu ne le feras pas… et de toute façon, je sais me défendre. »

 

9\. Smut :

Au lieu du prince, c'est Petra qui va au bal. Il n'y a pas de meurtre cette fois, et les mains de Belle sur elle sont douces, tellement douces.

 

10\. UST :

Comprenant que Belle ne sait rien, Petra pousse presque un gémissement de frustration.

La Bête lui manque, là, tout de suite.


End file.
